gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1988 MERCY - Soft Baby with Mama Crier 18" WEICHBABY mit MAMASTIMME 12566 - Gotz Play Doll - BROWN Hair BROWN Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll MERCY was produced in 1988; she measures 45cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID or catalog code #:12566. MERCY is a WEICHBABY that also has a "Mama-Crier"; she is a Non-Articulated Doll, "INFANT/TODDLER" baby doll. MERCY has "ROOTED" short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a white knit baby cap. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a SOFT BABY WITH MAMA CRIER or WEICHBABY mit MAMASTIMME in German; this baby doll is a soft-bodied baby doll (i.e. the torso is soft, lightly weighted, padded cloth) that also cries "MAMA" when it the baby doll is tipped backwards or forwards. These baby dolls have vinyl heads and limbs; some WEICHBABY baby dolls have knees and elbows that are specifically molded to look "bent", however, these dolls are non-articulated baby dolls, which means they cannot stand nor move/pose any joint independently of the body. It should be noted that some, but not all WEICHBABY baby dolls can sit on their own if their lower torso is weighted enough to maintain a sitting position. A Weichbaby can come in a variety of sizes, from small (13") to large (21.5"), and span many age groups (i.e. newborn babies, infants, toddlers, etc). WEICHBABY baby dolls are classified as a Gotz Play Doll: they are specifically created with materials designed to withstand vigorous child play. These baby dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific doll artist. Each WEICHBABY is made from materials and with fabrics that are designed more for their durability and care than for their appearance. Infant and toddler baby dolls will either have "rooted" hair (i.e. "rooted hair" is small groupings of hair that is sewn or machine-inserted directly into the doll's scalp); newborns and young infants tend to be "bald" and will either have "molded" or "sculpted" hair types. Doll eyes are made from quality plastics and are typically "sleepy-eye" type doll eyes (i.e. doll eyes that open/close when a doll's vertical position is changed). Dolls have vinyl heads and 3/4 vinyl limbs attached to cloth shoulders and thighs. Baby doll outfits are made from quality fabrics and materials; their outfits are simple but well-made. Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Gotz Doll produced; however, as these WEICHBABY baby dolls also have "mama criers" within them, they would have cost more than the average WEICHBABY baby doll. It is worth noting that Gotz only produced one or two WEICHBABY mit MAMASTIMME dolls in each known catalog year; typically, "mama crier" baby dolls were more popular in the 1970s and early 1980s with earlier dolls having all-vinyl body types. Dolls do not require batteries to work. 'CATALOG INFORMATION' *Baby Doll Name: MERCY *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **INFANT/TODDLER: Dolls with physical features than place them within the infant-toddler age group. *Year Produced: 1988 *Baby Doll ID/Catalog Code #: 12566 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHBABY mit MAMASTIMME *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY WITH MAMA CRIER *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold Number: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Lines/Series: IF APPLICABLE *Original Cost of Baby Doll: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Description: Short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a white knit cap. *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Physical Features: UNKNOWN/NONE **Does doll have teeth? Freckles? 'Articulation Classification' ' ' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have an internal articulation mechanism,, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BABY WITH MAMA CRIER WEICHBABY mit MAMASTIMME Baby Dolls have soft padded cloth torsos; they are soft-bodied dolls. Within each baby doll is a "voice box" that allows them to cry "MAMA" when their vertical position is changed. This "voice box" consists of a small, cylindrical cardboard or vinyl "tube"; one end of the tube contains small holes that act as the "voice's" speaker. The baby doll is able to "cry" when the mechanism within the tube changes its vertical position; in other words, the baby doll emits a "crying" sound when the doll's vertical position is changed either backward or forward. Each WEICHBABY has a vinyl head with neck and 3/4 vinyl limbs that are molded to appear "bent" but which do not actually articulate. Original Outfit and Accessories Please describe in detail, the physical appearance of this baby doll's original outfit and accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe and upload a photograph of this doll's verified, original box below. Category:Doll Index Category:Weichbaby mit Mamastimme = Soft Baby with Mama Crier Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Baby Dolls that Make Sounds Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:18" Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats